A New Change
by Ms.Awsamazing
Summary: On a visit to his hometown Ash finds himself changed in a mysterious way. And soon notices he's not the only one. Trying to figure out this mystery means he'll see old friends, foes and everything in between on his travels across the regions. Collab with TheCrampReturns.


Pallet Town

"Pikachu, wait up!" The young raven-haired pre-teen called out to his electric mouse Pokemon. The small mouse ran happily through the bushes and trees follow closely by his trainer. The Pokemon stopped at the hill, the trainer tripping at his sudden halt and falling from the hill into the cold river.

"P-PIKA-KA-AAACCHHUUUU!" he said, transitioning unintentionally from a statement to a sneeze. The boy's head popped out of the water as his trembling body splashed in the freezing river.

"Pikachu! H-he-helpp, M-Me!" He sputtered, teeth chattering in his water filled mouth. The electric yellow mouse, currently chewing on a rather large apple, twitched and fell back,not because of his trainer's desperate call, but because of the feeling of of a cold wet hand on his zig-zagged tail.

Both Pikachu and the apple fell on the soaked pre-teen, knocking them both under with Pikachu's snack washing away . The feeling of distress, hunger and water around him triggered Pikachu's harsh Thunderbolt. The literal shock blew the two out of the water, but had the unfortunate side-effect of paralyzing the boy.

"I did not miss that feeling." the boy said with his last ounce of consciousness, before he and his pokemon summarily passed out.

The boy, Ash Ketchum, had been paying a visit to his home town with his trusted partner Pikachu. For the longest time now, it had been the two of them, at each other's side, for what seemed like an eternity.

As they lay in the River, unconscious as a result of their own blundering, a single clear thought entered Ash's mind.

* * *

'It's your turn now.'

The voice was not his own.

Ash awoke to a large headache and the voice ringing in his ears.

His ears. They felt...different. He would have thought more about the matter, but at that moment, something overcame his thoughts. He was overcome with an urgent, desperate need. But a need for what?

What did he need, he wondered, what? The feeling was akin to hunger, but something told him it would not be satisfied by food. He vigorously scratched his head as the question continued to bother him.

No!

His eyes flew open with realization.

No...he needed...energy.

Yes, yes! That was it. He needed energy. And he needed it bad. So bad, in fact, that he completely forgot about his fallen rodent-companion as he limped across the hills and large dirt pathways that led to Professor Oak's Research Facility.

In said lab was the Professor himself, looking over some projects that he had been working on for a time now. He had heard from his neighbor and close friend Delia that her beloved son would be paying them a both a visit. He had intended to get everything done so that he could spend more time with the boy.

A small damper was put on that plan as the lights in the lab flickered for a brief moment.

"Professor!" called the voice of Oak's assistant Tracey, from another room, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." said the Professor, eyeing the room curiously before the lights proceeded to go out again. This time, they stayed out, and were followed swiftly by every computer in the lab.

The Professor whistled in a mix of apprehension and exasperation.

"That can't be a good sign." he said as he pulled out a flashlight.

"What could have been the cause of that?" Tracey asked as he entered the room with a flashlight of his own. "Do you think it's a storm?"

Both men suddenly recoiled as what looked like a particularly powerful Thunderbolt could be seen from right outside the building, through the window.

"Not unless lightning suddenly comes from the ground." The Professor said.

The two of them ran outside to see what was wrong. The electricity had died out, and what looked like a large Pokemon lay on the ground, next to an open and thoroughly fried power circuit. As Tracey went over to examine the lying figure, Oak sighed at the state of his power source.

"No work's going to get done until that's fixed..." he said, before being jolted out of his thoughts by a yelp from Tracey.

"What is it?" He said, shining his light next to the younger man.

"Professor," Tracey said, "either something strange has happened or Ash bought a really convincing Pikachu costume."

Lying next to a crouching Tracy was an unconscious Ash. His human ears had changed into long, yellow triangular ones. His cheeks had the new addition of red, circular electricity pouches. On his back were 3 long, brown stripes and a lightening-bolt shaped tail.

Ash was a Pika-morph.

* * *

**Special thanks to TheCrampReturns for this collaboration. **


End file.
